Effet papillon
by marijuane
Summary: Il n'y a pas que le battement d'aile d'un papillon qui puisse provoquer une tornade: Snape se retrouve chamboulé après une découverte inattendue... Slash


Petite fic écrite pour le calendrier de l'Avent de Hp Slash Fr sur Livejournal. Pas de thème ou couple imposé, il fallait juste écrire une fic slash et la poster au jour réservé.

J'ai eu du mal sur cette fic, mais j'espère que les différentes relectures auront suffisamment amélioré l'histoire pour qu'elle vous plaise ! Encore merci à Elwan pour son beta ^^.

Je me demande encore si ça ne vaudrait pas le coup d'en faire une fic plus longue (et qui finirait probablement en Severus/Remus/Sirius, mouarf mouarf)... N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, si vous trouvez que ça se tient comme ça ou qu'une suite serait nécessaire !

Bonne lecture ! :)

oOo

Les yeux noirs de Severus croisent très brièvement les gris de son ennemi, avant que leur propriétaire ne tourne les talons.

"On dirait que Snivellus a peur de toi, Padfoot !"

Le ricanement dans son dos le fait se tendre, mais il poursuit sa route, conscient avec acuité des regards dans son dos, ainsi que du silence crispé qui accueille cette remarque. Il ne doute pas que ce crétin de Potter ne comprenne pas, pas plus que l'idiot du village qui suit la petite troupe, espérant qu'un peu de leur prestige l'éclabousse au passage. Comme si quelqu'un allait remarquer cette face de rat avec des spécimens pareils à côté de lui !

Snape ne reste pas à écouter la tentative de justification de ce bellâtre de Black, même s'il tend un peu l'oreille. Il sourit alors que le jeune Gryffondor insiste pour que le groupe quitte le lieu, insiste pour que James ne prête aucune attention à lui. Etonnant que le demi-cerveau de l'attrapeur ne remarque pas cette intonation désespérée, limite craintive de son acolyte. Mais après tout, la seule chose qu'il soit capable de comprendre, c'est comment attraper une petite baballe volante, on ne peut pas attendre de lui qu'il décrypte les émotions et intentions d'autrui.

Mais Snape ricane intérieurement. Ah ! Ils craignent qu'il dévoile leur secret, n'est-ce pas ? Que dirait donc ce cher James s'il savait ce qu'il se passait dans son dos ? Cette chose honteuse que ces amis lui cachent ? Un lycanthrope, un traître à son sang… Tous les deux, des êtres abjects aux goûts contre-nature, pervers…  
Cette pensée ramène au premier plan de son esprit le souvenir vivace de sa découverte d'il y a quelques jours. Souvenir toujours bien trop vivace d'ailleurs, car elle a encore le don de provoquer une tension familière et embarrassante dans son pantalon. Il grimace, se flagellant mentalement de ne pas réussir à contrôler les réactions de son corps, détestant que celui-ci réagisse à ça, entre tout.

Snape accélère le pas, espérant qu'il trouvera son dortoir vide. Quiconque aurait croisé son chemin se serait interrogé sur son regard fiévreux et cette rougeur inhabituelle sur ses joues, mais heureusement, il ne croise personne.

oOo

Son dortoir est vide comme il l'espérait; et en deux coups de baguette magique, la porte est verrouillée et le sort de silence lancé.  
Il bénit son habitude de ne pas porter de pantalon alors qu'il se débarrasse de son caleçon et de sa robe en quelques gestes pressés. Il a abandonné l'idée de lutter contre ces pulsions soudaines, cela ne le torture que plus longtemps jusqu'à la capitulation inévitable. Il ne s'embarrasse plus de honte ou de gêne à cette défaite, il a trop souvent ressenti ces émotions toute sa vie, il en serait presque immunisé désormais. Il est simplement résigné à ce que ces hormones le tracassent comme les autres adolescents. Ce n'est qu'un besoin de soulagement animal. Il se croyait au-dessus de ça, mais il n'est qu'un être humain, malheureusement…

Allongé sur son lit, il tente de faire vite, de se débarrasser de cette corvée. Certes c'est agréable, admet-il en lui-même alors qu'il effleure son membre tendu du bout des doigts, retenant un râle de plaisir. Mais il continue de trouver tout cela légèrement dégradant, sale. Sans compter qu'une arrivée inopportune est toujours possible et il n'a aucune envie d'être surpris dans cette posture !  
Cette crainte l'empêche de se détendre, de profiter vraiment, et il tente de se concentrer sur les sensations que lui offre sa main sur son membre, simples, habituelles, mais si fortes. Il tente de fermer son esprit, vraiment, de ne pas se remémorer... Mais il échoue, comme à chaque fois. Il se souvient de leur corps à corps, mélange de sauvagerie et de tendresse, leurs murmures et gémissements, l'expression sur leurs visages alors que leur jouissance montait, montait.

Snape mime les mouvements qu'il a vu utilisés, un peu plus vite, un peu plus fort, et peu importe qu'il déteste leur instigateur, peu importe que le receveur le dégoûte, dans son esprit, il atteint le pinacle en même temps qu'eux.  
Mais son scénario mental ne s'arrête pas là. Il les revoit se séparer, s'allonger l'un à côté de l'autre, repus. Les revoit se sourire, s'embrasser, s'enlacer.

Son contentement s'estompe, devient morosité. Lui n'a pas de bras où se blottir, pas de torse sur lequel se reposer. Pas de mots doux dans son oreille, seulement un vide à l'intérieur de lui, un vide qu'il n'admettra jamais, un vide qu'il craint ne jamais voir combler. Jamais il n'aura ce qu'ils ont.

Pourquoi eux et pas lui ? La question le hante, encore et toujours.

Qu'il ne comprenne pas n'en fait pas moins une raison de plus et, ô combien meilleure que les autres, de les haïr de toutes les fibres de son être.  
Il se rhabille en frissonnant, tout feu intérieur éteint. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

oOo

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Review ? *chibi eyes*


End file.
